TProject
by Iwyth
Summary: The five Gundams and Cathrine all live together. Things seem normal with Duo's chaos. He ends up running from Wufie for his life, again. Heero receives a message warning him of the T-Project. Heero knows of the project but what secret is keeping?
1. Nice knowing you Heechan

**Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.**

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCathrine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCathrine  
**

* * *

Trowa and Quatre were sitting in the kitchen. Heavy running foot steps were heard above followed by a gun shot and shattering glass. Trowa took a sip from his tea.

"Duos awake then," he said calmly.

* * *

Heero was on his lap top in his room. His room was simple with white walls. There was a signal wooden bed with white covers, a wooden wardrobe, a wooden bed side table and a wooden computer desk where Heero was sitting at. There were several neatly organized piles of papers.

"Hee-chan!" yelled someone hugging Heero from behind.

This sent the papers flying everywhere. Heero yelled. He quickly jumped out of his chair to face behind him and fired his gun, which he always carried in his pocket. It sent a bullet through the window, shattering the whole window. Duo was standing in front Heero his hands thrown over his head.

"God dammit Duo!" said Heero, "I've told you not when I'm working!"

Duo stood up properly a cheeky grin on his face, "Sorry Hee-chan"

The two heard yelling from out side the window. They rushed to it to see what was happening. They looked down to see an angry Wufie covered in glass with a worried looking Cathrine.

"Sorry Wuffers," called Duo.

"MAXWELL!" yelled Wufie slamming through the back door.

* * *

Wufie stormed through kitchen and threw down a box of gardening tools. Quatre was tidying up while Trowa was sipping another cup of tea. Wufie ran up the stairs.

"We won't be seeing Duo again for a few hours then," said Trowa.

* * *

Duo and Heero heard Wufie shout again, "MAXWELL! I'm gonna kill you!"

"Nice knowing you Hee-chan," said Duo putting his hands on Heeros shoulders.

Heero rolled his eyes. Duo put his hands on the window sill and jumped down into the garden.

"ARGH MY HAND!" he yelled.

Duo had put his hand on the broken glass. He sucked the wound and ran off over the garden fence into a large field.

Wufie came storming into Heeros room while he was picking up the papers that Duo hand made go everywhere.

"Where is he!?" demanded Wufie.

Wufie looked under Heeros desk and under his bed, which is where Duo normally hid. He pulled Heeros neatly made bed apart and threw everything out of his wardrobe.

"Where is he?" asked Wufie again in his fierce voice.

"If you've finished wrecking my room I'll tell you," replied Heero.

Wufie dropped Heeros tank top he had in his hand. Heero pointed to the broken window. Wufie ran to it and stared out he just managed to catch Duo run into another field. Wufie jumped out the window not making the same mistake that Duo had made by putting his hands on the shards of broken glass.

* * *

"MAXWELL!" yelled Wufie.

Wufie felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry," said Trowas calm voice, "He'll be back."

* * *

**What do you think? It took me forever dies Proper plot will get rolling soon.**

* * *


	2. BBQ Space suit

**Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.**

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCatherine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCatherine  
**

* * *

Trowa, Quatre, Heero, Wufei and Catherine were all in the kitchen. Catherine and Quatre was cleaning up the box of gardening tools that had exploded when Wufei had thrown them down. The other three were sitting at the round table. Heero was on his laptop.

"I'm sorry about that," said Wufei again with his eyes closed.

"It's ok," said Catherine smiling as she picked the last of the tools up.

"We don't mind," said Quatre sweeping up the dirt from the tools.

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"Kinda quite without Duo isn't it," sighed Catherine.

"I like it that way," grunted Wufei.

"When do you think he'll come back?" asked Quatre.

Heero stood up and went the freezer and pulled out a pack of burgers and showed them to everyone.

* * *

Heero slapped a burger on the BBQ. They were outside and it was sun set.

"Do you think it'll work again? Maybe he's not gonna fall for the trick for the 86th time," said Wufei who was cutting open burger buns on a small table next to Heero.

The two couldn't help but at least smirk a bit. Offcourse Duo was gonna fall for it he always did.

"Actually," said Heero sternly, "It's the 87th time."

Trowa came and put the plates on the table next to Wufei, "I could have sworn it was the 88th time."

Quatre and Catherine were carrying drinks from the house to the garden which was on a slope.

"Careful," said Heero as Catherine almost tripped over his laptop which was open on the grass.

"Sorry about that," said Catherine, "I'll be more careful,"

Catherine and Quatre set down the drinks on a picnic blanket. Quatre started to walk back to the house to fetch some more drinks. Catherine put her hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"It's okay I'll do it," she said cheerfully.

Catherine ran back yup the hill she accidentally knocked Heeros laptop over on the way. The screen turned black with a green message on it.

"Oh NO!" exclaimed Catherine, "I'm SOOOO sorry what did I do?"

Heero turned to see his laptop on it's side.

"Pick it up and bring it here," he sighed.

Catherine did as she was told and brought it to Heero.

"It's ok there's just a message coming in," he said, flipping a burger, "Press enter."

Catherine pressed enter and the screen was filled with the face of Dr J.

"Heero?" said Dr J, "Are you alone?"

"No, I'm with 03, 04, 05 and Catherine," replied Heero.

Everyone huddled round the screen.

Dr J nodded, "T-Project crashed during transportation, I'll send you the co-ordinates, you know how to handle it," and with that Dr J's face disappeared and the co-ordinates appeared on the screen.

"What did that mean Heero?" asked Quatre, "Heero?"

Everyone looked at Heero, he was staring at the co-ordinates and he was shaking slightly.

"Heero!? Are you alright?" asked Wufei.

* * *

Duo was walking back towards the house, he could smell burgers and he was hungry. It was nearly dark and it was getting hard to see.

"What the?" said Duo spotting smoke in the next field.

* * *

Heero stopped shaking and nodded firmly, "I'll be right back." Heero walked towards the house. When he was gone everyone exchanged looked. Heero returned a few minutes later with a rucksack. As he walked by everyone he blanked them all out.

"Heero where are you going?" asked Quatre.

"To find the T-Project, I shouldn't need wing zero, stay here." he said firmly.

* * *

Duo jumped over the fence to the next field, there was a large deep crater.

"Whoooow!" said Duo standing on the edge of the crater.

Duo scrambled down the edge of the crater to the center.

"What the hell?"

There was what looked like a space suit(1) in the middle of the crater duo couldn't see anyone in it as the glass was tinted with a shinny blood red. Duo approached the suit, if there was anyone in it they didn't seem to be alive. He picked up the suit, there was someone in it but Duo was still unsure if they were alive.

* * *

"Heero," said Quatre pointing behind him.

Heero turned to see Duo caring what looked like a space suit. Heero's eyes seemed to winded.

* * *

(1)you know like the suits they have in the anime

**What do you think? Hello proper plot! Okay I'm gonna leave it there coz I could go on forever. Yes you all know its a barbecue space suit!!  
**

* * *


	3. You know I can't resist your puppy eyes

**Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.**

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCatherine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCatherine  
**

* * *

Duo laid the space suit on the sofa in the living room closely followed by Heero. Heero felt a twinge of jealousy at Duo having someone in his arm besides him but Heero soon dismissed those feelings when he remembered what he was dealing with. The others seemed to have abandoned the things in the garden to gather round the suit. Duo reached to take off the helmet but he soon pulled his hand away when a bullet planted it's self in the sofa.

"He-chan," breathed Duo his hand shaking.

"Duo step away," Heero said firmly a smoking gun in his hand.

Duo stepped back and lent against the wall a dark aura of depression surrounded him. Heero hand never fired at him like that, like it was meant to hit him. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing and were witching Heero intently.

"Go and bring the stuff in," Heero said not taking his eyes of the suit.

Everyone except Duo exited to room to gather the BBQ things in.

"Hee-chan..." began Duo.

"What?" asked Heero gruffly.

"They're gonna die if...if...we don't" stuttered Duo.

"No it won't," he replied coldly.

* * *

Quatre and Catherine ran out into the garden like school girls quickly picking up everything they could see. Trowa and wufei slowly followed after.

"They're spirited," said Wufei in his normal toned voice.

Catherine bent over to pick up something right in front of Trowa and purposely wiggled her bum then ran off.

"Maybe a little too spirited," said Trowa trying to hold down a blush.

"Oh! Trowa-kun!" called Quatre, "Could you help me fold this pinic blanket!?"

"No Trowa-kun!" called Catherine, "Help _me_ with the table!"

"Trowa-kun" called Quatre his voice going girlier than usual.

"Trowa-kun!" called Catherine fluttering her

"Trowa-kun!!" Quatre waved.

"Trowa-kun!!" Catherine ran her hand down one of her sides enthesing her curves.

"Go on _Trowa-kun_" teased Wufei, "Help one of them."

Heeros lap top beeped and a the box saying incoming message popped up. Trowa quickly picked it up.

"I'll take this to Heero," said Trowa hurriedly walking towards the house.

Quatre and Catherine gave a defeated sigh.

"I'll help one of you," said Wufei.

"No thanks!" said Catherine and Quatre scornfully at the same time. They glared at each other then turned they're heads away with a defiant 'hmph'. Wufei cracked a grin.

* * *

Duos eyes swelled with tears, Heero was usually heartless but not this much.

"Duo..." said Heero lowering his gun and looking a Duo, "Come on now,"

Duo stared at Heero a tear fell down his face.

"Argh," said Heero walking up to Duo and hugging him.

A spark of happiness set fire in Duo and he hugged Heero back.

"I hate your puppy eyes," whispered Heero in Duos ear, "Your just to good at it."

"Ain't that sweet" said a sly voice, "Didn't know you swung that way Yu-Yu-kun."

Heero let go of Duo and quickly turned to see the space suit sitting up. The person reached to there helmet and pulled a tube that connected the skin tight suit to the large helmet. The tube ripped out of place and a a foggy like gass sprayed for a bit and hissed before stopping. The person put their hand on either side of the helmet.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

* * *


	4. Oh I'm Dangerous

**Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.**

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCatherine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCatherine  
**

* * *

The person put their hands on either side of the helmet and lifted it off. Long shining black hair fell down the suit, blood red eyes glinted evilly. The girls face was smooth and perfect with an evil grin plastered on it.

"T..." breathed Heero.

"Wait," said Duo confused, "She's the T-Project? She doesn't look Dangerous."(1)

The girl placed the helmet beside her, then she was gone with the blink of an eye.

"Oh I'm Dangerous," said the evil voice in his ear.

Duo and Heero spun round to see her standing behind Duo. She sucked her fingure and stuck it in Duos ear. Duo squirmed. She pulled her fingure out and wiped it on the space suits.

"God, clean out your ears." She stepped back and stretched her arms, "It's good to be out of that jacket."

"Jacket?" asked Duo.

"Straight Jacket," said Heero.

"How you been Yu-yu-kun?" said the girl playfully.

Trowa came in the room blushing holding Heeros laptop.

"Hee-ro" said Trowa before stopping and seeing the girl, "She's the T-project? She doesn't look dangerous."

The girl jumped over Duo and as she flew past Heero he grabbed her foot and held her upside down. She crossed her arms and frowned.

"Hmph," she said defiantly.

Trowa brought the laptop to Heero who pressed enter.

"Hey! Dr. J!" exclaimed the upside down girl.

"Test? That was fast," he said Dr.J, "She hasn't burnt the house down yet has she?"

"No matches," she said. She threw her arms out and hit Heero in the face which made him drop her on her head, "Hey! I need those brain cells!"

"You don't have any," said Heero coldly.

She stood up and put her head on Heeros shoulder, "Your not gonna lock me up again are you?"

"As soon as poss-" began Heero.

"No," interuped Dr.J.

"Really!?" exclaimed Test.

Wufei, Quatre and Catherine entered the living room to see everyone huddled round Heeros laptop.

"She's the T-project?" asked Wufei, "A woman, she doesn't look dangerous."

Test gathered he flem and got ready to spit when Heero instinctively without looking at her stuck his hand over her mouth. He removed it a few second later and wiped his spit covered hand on Test's suit.

"I want Test to stay with you for a while, I want you to teach her behave like a human," said Dr.J.

"I'm staying with Yu-yu-kun? Honest? No straight jackets? No getting frozen?" asked Test excitedly.

"Yes, Test," said Dr.J.

"Wait a minute," said Duo finally getting over the fact that he had Tests wet fingure in his ear, "Hee-chan may knows who she is but we don't! I'm not living with someone I know nothing about."

Everyone except Heero, Test and Duo nodded in agreement

"Ah, right," said Dr.J, "I guess I better tell you then."

"Argh," moaned Test who slumped on the sofa, "Not that old story again."

Everyone took a place on one of the seats. Test, Duo and Heero were sitting on the sofa with Heero in the middle. Trowa was dishearted to find Quatre and Catherine fighting over who would sit next to him but luckily Wufei came and sat next to him to save him from the torture, which meant Quatre and Catherine had to bare each other on the other two seater.

"Well," began Dr.J, "You all know Heero was made in a lab? Right? And we_ trained_ him to be the perfect soldier?"

There were nodds all round.

"Well Test is the Test project for Heero,"he said.

Everyone went into shocked silence staring at Heero. Heero kept focused on the screen trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. Test was blowing a piece of hair that was on her noise up and down.

"Test was made with the knowledge of a perfect soldier programmed into her, but things went wrong we noticed it during training,"

"Your no gonna bring up James again are you?" Test said still blowing on the same piece of hair.

"Yes, she was training with a man named James but it came to a point where we could no longer control her she knew the answer to win in every situation so she ended up murdering him, we later built Heero and trained him instead of progrmming the knowledge into him."

"Me and Yu-yu-kun used to train together," said Test, "I bet you still can't beat me."

Heero ignored her.

"Test you are the perfect soldier like Heero but there is one thing Heero knows how to do that you don't" said Dr.J

"What?" asked Test as if she didn't believe him.

"He knows how to be human."

Test stood up obviously angry, "and I don't!?"

"He's right," said Heero firmly, "When we were kids you would hardly talk and you would never talk unless it was to do with battle or training."

Test fumed.

"This I why I want you to stay here," said Dr.J, "I want you to learn how to be human, get a life so you don't have to be locked up."

"Wait a minute!" said Test, "So I escape but you were gonna free me anyway?"

Dr.J nodded.

"Argh!" Test slammed her head on the table which the lap top was on.

"Please don't do that I already had to fix it when Heero did that last week." said Trowa.

"I'll leave her in your hands, Heero" said Dr.J and his picture disappeared.

* * *

**I was originally gonna make this a serious story but there is just to many places for comedy **

**(1)I dunno if Duo was told about it but let's say he was told when he brought her in and he knows shes something dangerous**

**What do you think?  
**

* * *


	5. Heero you pervert!

****

Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCatherine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCatherine  
**

* * *

"We have a problem," said Trowa, "There's no spare rooms and she has no other clothes."

"It's okay Trowa-kun," smiled Catherine, "I have spare clothes and she can sleep in my room."

"Now that problem is solved," said Heero we have another, "Test go and get changed, Catherine will help you but I want all the things you own on this table when you come down, _everything!"_

* * *

"Okay T," smiled Catherine opeining the door to her room, "I can call you T? Can't I?"

"Sure," smiled Test, "It's better then Test," she laughed, "I guess I don't have a real name."

Catherines room was brightly coloured and covered in posters from her circus shows, her bed had purple blankets on it and thousands of pillows. She opened her large wardrobe and flicked through her clothes.

"I have just the thing for a girl like you," she smiled.

Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Duo sat silently in the living room when a large bang was heard from up stairs. Heero jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs. He reached Catherines door and ripped it open, Catherine was on the floor curled up in a ball. Test was against Catherines desk rubbing her head. Heero blushed. Test had only a red frilly bra on and she was trying to put on some black tights which were half way down her legs, she was wearing frilly red nickers.

"YU-YU-KUN! You pervert!" screamed Test standing up and picking up several of Catherins pillows and throwing them at him.

Heero shut he door wiped his blood dripping nose and calmly walked down stairs.

Catherine managed to stop her self laughing.

"It's not funny!" yelled Test hitting her with a pillow, "How do I get these god forsaken things on!?"

* * *

"Heero?" asked Duo as Heero walked into the living room, "Are you okay?"

Heero nodded and sat down next to Duo.

"Yuy?" asked Wufei, "Did she give you a nose bleed?"

"In a way," said Heero.

"Heero!" exclaimed Duo.

It took a moment for the other to realise what had happened. Quatre burst out laughing, Trowa tried to hold his laughter in but failed and Wufei cracked a very large smirk.

Duo pouted, "How could you Hee-chan!?"

"Heero you dog!" said Wufei.

"Heero," said Quatre through laughter, "That was wrong of you."

"What was wrong of Ero-Yu-yu-kun(1)?" said Tests voice.

The G-boys turned to see Catherine looking very proud with her hands behind her back and standing next to Test. Test was wearing what looked like a school skirt with a scotish kilt like design on it. She was also wearing a black crop top with red trimming. Her stomach was flat and smooth. Her hair was left long and flowing like a black hole. She had large black leather boots on. She was carrying several things in her arm and had the other behind her back.

"Oh my," said Quatre.

Duos eyes seemed to pop and all that he seemed to notice was how big her chest looked in that top and how short the skirt was. Heero wiped his nose again. It didn't really affect Trowa as usual which is probably why none of the people knew of Trowas sexual prefrace. Wufei just seemed to blush slightly but it wasn't that noticable.

"Catherine?" asked Trowa, "Isn't that from when you went through a 'punk' stage?"

"Why yes it is Trowa-kun," smiled Catherine, "So glad you noticed."

Test smiled evily, "So Yu-yu-kun, You wanted all my stuff," She walked to beside Heero and the small table in the middle, "One sling shot, Several smoke bombs, explosives, 3 knives" she droped them on the table.

"Where was she keeping them?" muttered Duo quietly so only Heero could hear.

"That's none of your business," said Test, "A gun, bullets, the space suit and..." she grinned evilly.

"Yes?" asked Heero waiting for her to produce a bomb or something.

Test pulled her arm from behind her back, produced the frilly bra and nickers and dropped them on the table in front of Heero. Test smirked. Catherine giggled obviously in on the act. Catherine pulled a box of tisues from behind her back and threw them at Heero who pulled several out and held them to his nose. Duo grabbed for several and did the same. Trowa smiled silently in his own way. Quatre had gone bright red. Wufei looked disgusted. 'Bloody woman' he thought.

"This isn't what I meant Test and you know it," said Heero taking the tissues from his nose.

"I don't know what your talking about," said Test smiling inocently putting her fingure on her bottom lip and bending over.

Heero shuved the tissue back to his nose.

"I believe," said Trowa, "It is getting late."

"I agree," said Heeros muffled voice, "Let's turn in."

They all stood up and made their way towards the stairs. Wufei went first. Then Trowa. Quatre elbowed Catherine out the way to be after Trowa. Test was shuved behind them by Heero who was then followed by Duo.

* * *

Heero disposed of his blood covered tissues in the waste paper basket beside his desk which he was now sat at. Many things were running through his mind at once. Everyone was in there room thought Heero. However there was one braided Shinigami that couldn't sleep.

"Hee-chan?" said Duo who was standing in the door way.

"What do you want Duo?" said Heero a little to mean.

Duo took several steps forwards into the room and the door closed slightly behind him, "Heero this Test girl...you and her,"

"Duo," said Heero understanding what he meant, "No. No Duo." Heero stood up and embraced Duo. "Baka." he whispered into Duos hair, "I couldn't love anyone else but you."

"Good," he replied kissing Heero on the lips, "Coz I don't like sharing."

* * *

**(1) I believe the beginning Ero- is kind of like pervert or pervy**

**awww it's soo sweat DuoXHeero I love moments like the last one.**


	6. Evil, Pure evil

****

Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCatherine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCatherine  
**

* * *

Heero awoke in his single bed coughing up Duos long hair. He climbed over the sleeping Shinigami. Heero had a cold shower in the bathroom across the hall. He came out just wearing a towel. A wind past by him which made him turn around. Test was standing there with the towel in her hand.

"Not as small as I thought it would be," she commented.

Heero went red and ran back into his room slamming the door behind him. Duo awoke at the loud sound.

"Hee-chan?" asked Duo in a sleepy voice rubbing his eyes.

Heero was leaning against the door his face still red.

"Hee-chan?" asked Duo again.

"Evil," said Heero through gritted teeth.

"huh?"

"Pure evil."

* * *

Test smirked and burst out laughing when Heero and Duo entered the kitchen.

"What's so funny T?" asked Catherine frying some baccon.

"Well-" began Test.

"Shut up," said Heero going red again.

"Could you guys had been any louder?" asked Wufei who was sitting at the table with Quatre and Trowa.

"Huh?" asked Duo.

Wufei frowned, closed his eyes and went red, "Last night."

Tests fit of laugher increased, "I always thought Heero would be one of those guys with a Barbie by his side."

There was a hammering on the back door, "Heero!" called a girly voice.

Heero swore loudly.

"Wow," laughed Test almost crying, "Barbie on quee."

"You know the drill guys." said Duo.

Heero ran up stairs followed by Duo who helped him into the atitic. He locked it then returned to the kitchen and nodded.

Trowa got up and opened the door. A very pink Relena stood in the door way a plate full of an English fried breakfast in her hand. "I bought Heero breakfast!"

"I was making breakfast!" exclaimed an annoyed Catherine.

Relena pushed her way pasted Trowa and placed the pink plate on the table, "I knwo how My Heero likes his breakfast you'd probably burn it."

Trowa had to hold Catherine back from hitting Relena.

"So this is Barbie hey?" asked Test wiping a tear from her eye.

"And who might you be?" asked Relena not liking the Barbie comment, (even if it was true).

"Test," she replied holding out her hand.

Relena looked at Tests hand like a piece of dirt, "You have a weird name."

Something seemed to snap inside Test. An evil aura entered the room and she held up her fist to Relena, "Excuse me?"

Relena shrunk, "N-n-nothing."

"Good," smiled Test the room snapping back to it's normal state.

"Do you know where Heero is?"

An evil grinned cracked across her face, "Of cour-"

Put she was cut of by Trowa putting his hand over her mouth. He now had to girls to restrain though Trowa thought Heero wouldn't mind if Catherine beat up Relena.

"He's on a mission,"

A sharp pain shot though Trowa hand, Test hand clamped her teeth into his skin, "Help," said Trowa in a high voice holding in the pain.

This drew Catherines focus to Test and Trowa was more then happy to let her go. He pulled his hand back from Test and cradled it to his chest. It was bleeding worse then any other injury he had, had before. Catherine now focused on Trowa. Quatre had also jumped to his feet to help the tall boy.

"I know where Yu-yu-kun is," smiled Test ignoring the problem she just caused.

* * *

Heero sat in the loft quietly, if the boys hadn't managed to detain Relena she would do a sweep of the house. He was even trying not to breath to loudly. All of a sudden there was a largwe crash as a hand reached through the roof, grabbed his leg and pulled him through. Heero yelped as he hit the hall floor. He was looking up at a delighted Relena.

'Relena couldn't do this,' he thought. Then he noticed that Test had hold of his foot. 'that explains it.'

"Heero!" yelled Relena happily as she jumped on him.

* * *

Heero stumbled into the kitchen with Relena hanging on him and very happy looking Test following behind them.

"Evil," said Heero threw gritted teeth, "Pure evil."

* * *

**Oh poor Heero Test is so mean. What do you think?**


	7. Odds and ends XP

****

Okay just to let you know I haven't seen all of the Gundam Wing episodes so I'm sorry if some of the facts are wrong.

**Pairings- HeeroxDuo, TrowaxCatherine, TrowaxQuatre, others but I don't know atm possibly WufiexCatherine  
**

* * *

Duo slammed the door on Relena who was begging to stay the night. Duo gave a sigh that girl annoyed the trousers off him not to meantion the fact that she'd actually tried to take Heeros trousers of him on four separate occasions today.

"I'm going for a shower!" yelled Duo to no-one in particular as he trudged up stairs.

Catherine and Quatre were in the Kitchen washing up from the large dinner. Catherine was fuming still from when Relena had tried to take over cooking but had burnt the food and blamed it on Catherine. She forcefully put the once covered in charcoal pan on the draining board. Quatre jumped slightly.

"Are you ok?" asked Quatre genuinly trying to appeal to her feelings.

"Relena just annoys me so much!" she exclaimed, "I work really hard on food and she ruins it, not to mention Trowa doesn't batter an eye lid."

"Trowa does seem to notice things like that,"said Quatre looking at the pan as he dried it.

"I wonder where he is now?" asked Catherine.

They both sighed at the same time.

Wufei was in the garage fixing he motobike. Trowa was sitting on a wooden chair in the corner reading a book.

"Barton?" asked Wufei standing up

Trowa looked up from his book, "mm?"

Wufei wiped his greesy hands on a rag, "Hiding from Quatre and Caherine again."

Trowa gave a small nod. Wufei sat on the floor beside Trwoas chair, "Why don't you hurry up and choose?"

"I already have," replied Trowa.

"Why don't you tell 'em then!?" exclaimed Wufei, "Stop playing them!"

"I don't wanna hurt the other ones feelings." replied Trowa showing the emotion termoil going on inside his head.

"Which one have you choose?" asked Wufei curiously.

Trowa turned away not wanting to answer. Wufei stood up to go to the kitchen and left Trowa with his thoughts.

"Your all purpose aren't you?" asked Wufei walking into the kitchen he picked up a tea-towel, "I'll take over Quatre."

Quatre nodded putting his towel down and exiting to go to bed.

"Was that compliment directed at me or Quatre?" asked Catherine staring curiously as Wufei.

"You," replied Wufei, "I mean common you cook, you clean, you can throw knifes and walk the type rope it's kinda amazing."

Catherine blushed for once her thoughts were not filled with Trowa but Wufei as she knew how sexist he can be and a compliment from Wufei must mean a lot.

When they had finished washing up they both retired to bed closely followed by Trowa who had finished his book. Soon it was only Test and Heero awake as Duo had also gone to bed who were sitting in the living room in silence.

"Why did you do that today?" asked Heero.

"What?" asked Test who clearly didn't know what Heero was talking about.

"The towel thing, the Relena thing," said Heero starting a list.

"I dunno," said Test shrugging it was funny.

"Dr.J was right," sighed Heero, "You don't know how to be human."

"That's not funny!" screamed Test jumping up from her seat.

"But it's true," reasoned Heero.

"I had enought of that from Dr.J and from his men. I don't need it from you to!" Test ran out the room into the hall way she saw the door yanked it open and ran down the country road out of sight.

Heero sighed, "Test."

* * *

"Where's T?" asked Catherine walking in the living room early in the morning.

Heero had stayed up all night thinking.

"She's not in her room and I can't find her in the house," continued Catherine.

Heero stood up, "She ran away," said Heero calmly as he pasted her to go to the kitchen.

Catherine followed him, "When!?" she asked worry in her voice.

"Last night," said Heero pouring himself some coffee.

"LAST NIGHT!?" repeated Castherine, "WY DIDN'T YOU GO LOOK FOR HER OR WAKE US UP!?"

Heero remained silent as he sat at the table.

"MAXWELL!" yelled the voice of a very angry Wufei opening the back door nearly sending it off its fingures. He had obviously come from the garage.

"See ya Wuffy," yelled Duo before the sound of the front door slamming echoed through the house.

"What's he done now?" asked Heero putting his coffee down.

"Look for yourself!" snapped Wufei storming out of the room and up the stairs.

Heero entered the garage, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him. On the floor was the parts of Wufeis dismattled motobike in the shape a smily face with it's tounge sticking out. **(1)**

* * *

**(1) like this - XP**

**Okay I think this is a good time to stopwhat do you think?**

* * *


	8. Important Update

**This is an important notice to all who wish to read more of TProject.**

I have currently changed my fanfiction account so I am now sharing one with my mate Shinigami(_known as DevilS on fanfiction_).

Our new account name is **TheGundamGirls** and I will post TProject there with **BRAND NEW CHAPTERS!** to make up for the inconvience.

There will also be **BRAND NEW STORIES** for you to read :D and some joint stories!

See ya there ;) X-Akkiko-X (a.k.a Iwyth)


End file.
